fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elasmotherium
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Elasmotherium (ell-az-moh-theer-ee-um, meaning "Thin Plate Beast") are large ice age prehistoric mammals added in Build 7.0. They are diurnal (meaning active during the day), the only current rhinoceros in the game, and are the second largest mammals in the game, the largest being the mammoth. Males are approximately 3 blocks tall at the shoulder and 5.3 blocks long, and females are 2.7 blocks tall and 4.3 blocks long, excluding their massive horn. There is no difference in texture between the genders. Newborns are half a block tall, have the same model as an adult, and they are fully grown at 9 minecraft days. They can be given essense of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Elasmotherium, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. They can drop elasmotherium meat, elasmotherium horn, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. A fossil version of the elasmotherium can be created by right-clicking a tar fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a elasmotherium. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are mammals, they are obtained through an embryo which needs to be placed into any vanilla animal, besides the carnivores and chicken. BEHAVIOR Elasmotherium are fast territorial animals that will break blocks weaker than iron. They will brutally defend themselves when attacked (unless they are at a high mood), as they are faster than a sprinting player. When they charge, they rear back and hit the attacker with their giant horn which will toss them up in the air and can cause additional fall damage. They are also herd animals, and will come to each others defense when one is attacked. When they are hungry, they will seek out plants to eat. Their predators are allosaurus, sarcosuchus, spinosaurus, and tyrannosaurus. Dilophosaurus and ceratosaurus will attempt to attack the elasmotherium but will likely be killed in turn. Elasmotherium will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult elasmotherium can breed every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Elasmotherium is tameable and rideable. To tame an elasmotherium, you must to stay within 6 blocks from the mammal mother. If not tamed at birth, it can be forcibly tamed with a whip. It's recommended to only do this when it is at a high mood, as it will attack you otherwise. They are ordered with sticks. RIDING Adult elasmotheriums are rideable after being tamed. It is controlled with a whip. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement, and shift to get off. When riding, the elasmotherium is generally slow and will occasionally take over to walk wherever they want. They will stop when in water. FEEDING Elasmotherium are herbivores and will eat flowers, leaves, grass, and ancient ferns. They can also be hand-fed seeds, wheat, bread, apples, sugar, sugarcane, cookies, melon, and cake, and will eat from feeders that have plants in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2016-07-24 22.11.02.png|Newborn elasmo 2016-07-27 13.45.31.png|Dinopedia entry Elasmotherium_DNA.png|Elasmotherium DNA Elasmotherium_Syringe.png|Elasmotherium syringe 2017-08-24_13.12.32.png|Yet another sleeping Elasmotherium images.jpg|Various older Elasmotherium designs 2018-04-29_08.46.42.png|an elasmotherium scares off its rival |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Elasmotherium (meaning "Thin Plate Beast") is a mammal that was added in Build 7.0. It is approximately 2.5 blocks tall, 4.5 blocks long, and is full grown in 2 days. Upon death, they drop raw beef and leather. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Elasmotherium cannot be ordered, fed, or aged. As such, they will simply become an adult a short time after being born, like a vanilla animal. It is neutral herbivore and will only attack if provoked. It does not breed on its own and needs to be given wheat to do so. TAMING Elasmotherium is tameable and rideable. To tame an elasmotherium, you must to stay within 6 blocks from the mammal mother. It can be only tamed at birth. RIDING Elasmotherium is rideable starting at 2 Minecraft days old. It is controlled with a whip. The controls are in the same WASD format as normal movement. You get dismounted immediately if you ride it into water deeper than two blocks.'''' SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2014-10-11_20.44.08.png|A white elasmotherium 2014-10-12 23.38.41.png|A brown elasmotherium 2014-10-13_07.49.54.png|A dark brown elasmotherium 2014-10-12_11.39.11.png|The three subspecies as babies. Elasmo DinoPedia.png|The elasmotherium DinoPedia entry Elasmotherium_DNA.png|Elasmotherium DNA Elasmotherium_Syringe.png|Elasmotherium syringe 2015-08-18_01.35.03.png|A brown and white Elasmotherium look for food in the snow Category:Mammals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Mobs Category:Herbivore Category:Neutral Category:Ungulates Category:Rideable